dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana Lang (New Earth)
Supergirl as Linda Lang Lana returned to her family home in Smallville to be closer to her ex-husband and son. Lana takes it upon herself to reach out to Supergirl. She offers her advice and friendship. Around the same time, Perry White has been actively pursuing Lana to take over the Business section of The Daily Planet, a position which Lana was afraid to accept, following her bad experience with Lexcorp. Eventually, Lana and Supergirl decide together that Lana will accept the position, and that Supergirl will take on the secret identity of Linda Lang, niece of Lana Lang. Lana now lives in Metropolis with Supergirl, and is working as the editor of the Business section of The Daily Planet.Supergirl (Volume 5) #34 Insect Queen Lana has some sort of mystery illness that none of the doctor's in Metropolis can figure out and Lana has not told Supergirl about her illness. She is seen coughing up blood and has occasional nose-bleeds. At one point she fainted at a party. Eventually Linda figures out that Lana has been hiding her mystery illness from Linda but is to late. Lana ends up collapsing in the lobby of her apartment building crying blood that is also pouring from her mouth. By the time Linda can get to the hospital it is to late and Lana has seemingly died. But when Linda goes to see the body and see's a Lana encased in a chrysalis. Lana's condition is somehow the result of her time as the Insect Queen. In Metropolis, Supergirl is captured when the hospital is engulfed in a massive cocoon and an army of humanoid insects emerge. Once she is freed by Gangbuster, Kara conspires with him and Kimiyo Hoshi to infiltrate the cocoon, rescue the hostages, and find out who is behind the invasion. After being ambushed and knocked out, Kara awakens bound and gagged at the feet of Lana, who has once again reverted back to her Insect Queen form. Insect Queen informs Kara that during her last encounter with Lana, she embedded a piece of her DNA within her in an attempt to retake her body. The two women engage in a drawn out battle, with Kara eventually expelling the Queen from Lana's body through the use of an advanced Kryptonian machine. After Lana is cured, Kara informs her that she is leaving her home, feeling betrayed about Lana's unwillingness to share her illness. As Kara flies off Lana realizes that with Kara gone she will be alone.Supergirl volume 5 #50 (2010) Who is Supergirl? After the destruction of New Krypton Kara apologized to Lana for her behavior during the Insect Queen event and they reconciled. Kara is having a nightmares about the genocide of New Krypton; an one night the nightmare quickly turns into her friends and family in hell, telling her she hurts everyone she touches. She wakes up and Lana lets her know that she thinks of Kara as family. Kara tells her she no longer wishes to be Kara Zor-El, but wants to be Linda Lang full time now. She says Supergirl is gone too. She even cuts her hair. They go to enjoy some coffee, where Lana asks Kara where she was during the 6 weeks after the war, but before moving in. She suggests that Linda attend Metropolis University. Doctor Light and Gangbuster are investigating a crash site. The ship opens and reveals a Bizarro Supergirl Supergirl is ripping Metropolis apart. Jimmy Olsen manages to take a picture of Bizarro Supergirl and send it to the Planet before being subdued by her. Lana saw the picture and called Kara and is trying to convince her to change into Supergirl and save the day. Cat Grant overhears the conversation and realizes that Lana and Supergirl have a close relationship. Realizing she can't just quit being who she is, Kara changes into her Supergirl costume and flies off to save the day. Meanwhile, Cat is been harassed by the Toyman and finally acknowlegde she needs help with her problems, She tells Lana she knows about her relationship with Supergirl and she needs their help.''Supergirl'' (vol. 5) #57 Lana manage to convince and unwilling Supergirl to help Cat Grant. After Kara agreed, both her and Cat went to Arkham Asylum to confront the Toyman and try to find the children they believe he kidnapped. Cat and Supergirl was able to defeats the Dollmaker and his minions and rescue the missing children. Later The Kent's had a Christmas gathering at the farm. Clark, Lois, Lana, Conner, Krypto, and Linda are all there where Lois shows Linda(Kara) the Daily Planet's new headline: The Day I Needed Supergirl, written by Cat Grant. Kara agrees that even though she may not be perfect it's her life and she's happy with it..''Supergirl'' (vol. 5) #59 | Powers = Lana Lang has no permanent superhuman powers but has temporarily acquired such. | Abilities = | Strength = Lana Lang possesses the strength levels of a normal human female of her age who engages in regular moderate exercise. | Weaknesses = Lana Lang possesses all the weaknesses of an adult human female. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * She has taken in Supergirl as her niece Linda Lang and they are living together in Metropolis. Lana acts as a mentor/mother/sister figure for Linda. * Even though Lana Lang has green eyes, many artists have mistakenly colored them blue in the past. | Wikipedia = Lana Lang | Links = * Who's Who: Update '88 #4 }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Manhunter Agents Category:Superman Supporting Cast